Impress Me
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: What happens when Vince asks many wrestlers favorite author to come on tour with them? One heck of a story line that might lead to true love. MAny wrestlers and Divas are appearing in here.
1. One Phone Call

**I know I know no another story ut on this i one I will be giving two chapters so please read and enjoy. I know that I had a great time writing this and I know that it will ber a hit I hope. Luv Always Sin!!!!**

* * *

I watch everyone around me and roll my eyes. This is the one reason I hate going out with my friends. They all have someone and I don't. I know that they aren't trying to flaunt it in front of me but it pisses me off when I see them making out when they should be watching a movie or dancing with me on the dance floor. Ok maybe I'm hatin' a lot but I really don't care. Lately they keep asking me to go out with them and I tell them no. I'm not trying to be mean about it but I'm tired of being the third wheel.

In fact I'm on the phone with my best friend at the moment telling him no once again. "Why the hell aren't you hanging out with us anymore?"

"I have a deadline right now man. I have to finish the last six chapters in three days so sorry I don't have the time." I said which was a lie.

"That is bull shit and we both know it." He growled to me.

"Think what you want I really don't care anymore Marion. Have fun tonight." I said before I hung up the phone.

It's sad really because I know that he is upset and that he thinks he did something to me and I just wasn't telling him. It's kinda true. He broke my heart and hooked up with someone that I really hate. She is prissy and doesn't even know how to drink Whiskey. We were together for three years and best friends for almost our whole lives. He is the only person that knows almost everything about me. I'm the same way with him. I just never seen it coming when he said we were better off as friends. It took almost five years after that to be the friends that we use to be. But here we are again and every time I see him kiss her it really hurts me. It's a blow to my gut and he doesn't even know it.

Listen to me females don't fall for you best male friend. It just doesn't work out and you will be the one that hurts the most in the end of it. Suddenly my cell rang again and I looked at the number and didn't know who it was. So I answered it. "Hello?"

"Is this the author Hope Wright?" A male voice asked me and I almost hung up.

"Yes it is. May I ask who is calling?" I asked him.

"My name is Shane McMahon and I was wondering if you would like to fly to New York to come talk to me and my father we have a deal for you that I think will interest you greatly. We will pay for the ticket first class all the way Miss Wright." He said to me and I smiled.

"If I didn't know your voice I would have hung up the phone. I don't know what is this meeting about?" I asked him.

"A deal about the movies they want to make with your books." He said to me and I smiled.

"When?" I asked him.

"How does tomorrow sound?" He asked me.

"First how did you get my number?" I asked him as I sat back on my sofa.

"I coned it out of your agent." He said to me and I rolled my eyes.

"It's not hard to do since she is head over heels for you." I told him and he laughed.

"I know that now. So what do you think?" He asked me.

"I think that I will be heading to the airport tomorrow." I said to him.

"Really this is great. My father thought you wouldn't agree." He said to me.

"I haven't agreed to anything yet Shane. I'm just a fan." I said to him before we said goodbye.

"I thought you had to finish your last six chapters?" Marion asked from behind me.

"I do and they will be done. Don't worry about it. That was about a job offer asshole." I said to him.

"With who?" He asked me.

"The WWE." I said to him and he looked shocked.

"You so have to be joking. I know that you didn't take it right?" He asked me.

"I don't know I fly to New York to have a meeting tomorrow." I said surprised by the way he was acting.

"You aren't taking that job." He said to me and I got pissed.

"Who the hell do you think you are telling me I'm taking a job offer?" I growled at him.

"I'm your best friend and I know what is best for you." He said to me.

"No you know what is best for yourself. All you try to do is tell me what to do and when it doesn't work you get pissed at me. Well I'm sorry Marion this is something that sounds like it will be a good thing and I will take it if I believe it is the best thing for me." I said to him.

"I wish you were still fat." He growled before he walked out of my house leaving me with tears running down my cheeks.

I couldn't believe that he had said that to me. I really couldn't believe it because it was a real low blow and he knew it. I picked up the phone and dialed a number that I knew by heart praying he wasn't at work. He was the only one that was almost as close to me that Marion is. When he answered I sighed. "What's going on baby girl?"

I told him what happened and he took in a deep breath and let it out. "I'll take care of it baby girl you do what you got to do and when you get back his ass will be straightened out. Don't you worry about it a bit?"

"Ok." I said to him before we hung up and I went to pack.

Now that you know some of my life it's about time I told you who I am. My name is Karma Walker and I write supernatural books under the name Hope Wright. I'm 26 years old and I've lost over three hundred pounds in the last six years to be 125 pounds. Amazing right? No it's not because no one seems to be able to see past the way I use to look. Not even my own friends and family. I haven't dated anyone in almost five years and I don't plan on doing so until I meet someone that doesn't look at me and see the fat girl I use to be.

I have red hair that is in little braids all the way to my ass. My eyes are hazel and I have been told that they look like cat eyes. I don't know how but ok. I'm 5'1 and most of my weight is in my tits and ass. Sad huh? Doesn't matter anyways it seems no one likes a red head anymore.


	2. Dinner and a Deal

Here I am walking through the airport in New York trying to find this Shane guy when I saw someone else and almost passed out. The man Mark Callaway was standing there with a sign with my name on it. I tried to calmed myself down as I made my way to him. When I stopped in front of him he looked down and a huge smiled graced his so kissable lips. Shit I so need to stop thinking about that. "Miss Wright?"

"The one and only." I said to him and he smiled.

"Mark Callaway." He said to me.

He offered me his hand and I slowly took it. Damn my heart just started pounding really fast just from shaking his hand. This so isn't good. "Do you have any bags you need to get?"

"Well, since Shane said that I would be here a few days I had to pack a few things." I said to him.

"Let's hope it fits onto a bike." He said to me.

"Let's just say I'm not most women and this bag in my hand is the only one I have." I said to him.

"Not like other women at all. Come with me and we will get you settled at the hotel before you are to have dinner with the McMahons." He said to me.

"Lead the way big man." I said to him with a wink.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that you are hitting on me." He said to me as we headed out of the airport.

"I don't hit on anyone. They all hit on me and get pissed when I turn them no. But just between us I wouldn't tell you no." I said with another wink.

"Yep, you are hitting on me." He said with a smile.

I just shook my head and laughed as we stepped outside. We walked over to his bike and I whistled. "Nice machine. Almost as nice as mine." I said to him.

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you could do the people's eyebrow so well."

This time he did laugh and shook his head. "I have a feeling that you are going to be a handful."

I looked down at my chest and snorted. "I more than handful even for you." I said as he got on his bike.

He almost fell off his bike at that comment and looked at me. "Sorry I'm a pervert when I'm nervous."

"Oh don't worry baby doll I like it." He said as he strapped my bag in front of him.

I got on the back behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Don't feel me up I might like it."

I laughed gently and shook my head. "Ruined it for me Mark I was going to now I'll just behave."

"You are going to fit in just fine girl." He said to me and I beamed.

"That's good to know." I said before he started his bike and pulled off.

The ride there rocked because let's face it, it's not every day when I get to hold onto one of my favorite wresters as he speeds down the road. So let's just say that I was in heaven without having to die to get there. But the ride ended way too soon for my liking. "Alright baby girl let's get you settled in and I'll call Shane."

When we got to my room I was very surprised to see a group of wrestlers there waiting for me. "Mark is it me or are they looking at me like I'm a piece of meat?" I asked in a whisper.

"Nope they are looking at you like a piece of meat. Get on boys she is tired!!!" He called out to them and they shook their heads no.

"Let me try this." I said to him and then looked at the others. "You have to the count of five to get the hell away from my room or there will be hell to pay and big man right here isn't the one that you will have to worry about."

Mark laughed as she held up her hand and started to count. They all started running when she got to three. "That is the damnest thing I have ever seen."

"It works every time too." I said to him as he unlocked my door and opened it.

"I believe it." He said as we walked in and I saw all kinds of bags and baskets in my room. "I think they gave me the wrong room Mark."

"No this is all from the guys." He said to me as he put my bag by the dresser. "Looks like I will be needing more suitcases." I said as I looked around at all the things that were on the tables and bed in my room.

"Looks like it." He said to me with a smile.

"Alright which one did you get me?" I asked him and he walked over to the bed and picked up a box.

I took it from him and opened it to find a hat like his and shirts and other things in there. "Thank you Mark this is great. "

"Does that mean that I can get a kiss for it?" He asked me.

"Only if you lean down." I said to him and he did.

I kiss his cheek softly and moved back but he moved his head and kissed me on the lips. "Now that is what you call a kiss."

"That was a stolen kiss." I told him and he smiled.

"I'll take what I can get thank you very much." He said before he walked to the door. "Rest up Shane will be here in a few hours to pick you up."

I nodded and he walked out of the room. "Now where the hell am I going to put all of this?"

Yeah right like I can really get some rest when I know that in two hours Shane will be here to take me out to dinner. Let's just say that I spent two seconds getting dress and 119 minutes and 58 seconds trying to make myself beautiful. Hard to do when I couldn't stop blushing at the thoughts of all the wrestlers around my door earlier. It has been way too long for me. Damn it how do I get myself into these situations? I don't know.

I touched up my lips as there was a knock on my door. "Coming." I shouted as I check myself on more time and smiled. Not bad for someone that doesn't wear makeup.

I walked over to the door and opened it as I grabbed my purse. "Miss Wright you look amazing."

"Why am I not shocked that you are here Mark?" I asked him as I looked up at him.

"Well, I kinda of told him that you asked me to be the one to bring you to dinner with them." He said sheepishly.

"I won't tell them that I didn't. You are one of my favorite wrestlers." I said as I took his arm and walked out of the room and closing my door.

"Is your real name Hope?" He asked me.

"Is your real name Undertaker?" I asked him.

"No." He said and I smiled.

"I'm Karma." I said to him.

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah." I said as we got onto the elevator.

"I have never met anyone named Karma before." He said to me as we walked out of my room.

Suddenly there were a bunch of whistles and cat calls and I looked down the hall to see a group of wrestlers standing there and looking at us. "Sometimes I wish I hadn't dumped my girl."

The look he gave me was priceless and I smiled. "Don't worry I swing both ways. Can't have too much experience if you ask me."

"Really what about cheating?" He asked me.

"Never have and never will. Don't like the feeling of being cheated on so why would I want to cause someone else to feel like that?" I asked him as we walked closer to the other wrestlers.

The closer we got the more I saw and let me tell you they were so fucking fine. I wanted to be a fangirl but I'll behave myself. Maybe they will like it better if I didn't jump on them and grab their asses. I know I wouldn't like it. "So you are single?"

"Yeah." I said to him and he looked down at me.

"You don't like it?" He asked me.

"It's not that. I don't like the fact that people can't look at me and see me for me. They see the money and the fame when they find out who I am. They see everything but me. That is what I am tired of." I said to him right before we stopped in front of the wrestlers.

"Everyone this is Hope Wright. Hope this is Hunter, Shawn, Jeff, Matt, Mark Henry, Tommy Dreamer, Evan Bourne, John Cena, Randy Ortin, Glen Jacobs, Phil Brooks, Chris Jericho and Rey Mysterio." Mark said as they all looked me up and down.

"Eye to eye contact boys." I said to them and Mark laughed.

"Watch out boys this one is a hand full." Mark said to them and I rolled my eyes.

"I told you at the airport Mark that I'm more than a handful even for you. Now if you guys don't mind I have business dinner to get to." I said as I went to go through them.

"You don't want to do that you might come out on the other side naked." Mark said to me.

"Let them try and they'll all lose a hand." I said as I looked at them.

They all parted like the red sea and pressed the down button on the wall. "So is Hope your real name?"

I looked over to Jeff and smiled. "Nope."

The doors to the elevator opened and I walked in without saying anything else. Mark laughed because I had told him my real name but not Jeff. He walked on and I smiled up to him. "You're going to tell them when we get back from dinner aren't you?"

"Damn right." He said to me.

I just shook my head and laughed as the doors closed. "I believe they are sweet on you."

"I'm sweet on a few of them too. Tell me is Glen married?" I asked him with a wicked smile.

"No. Why?" He asked me and I just smiled.

"I'm really sweet on him just as much as I am on you." I said with a giggle.

"You didn't just giggle?" He asked me shocked.

"I don't giggle. So you are hearing things." I said to him as the elevator moved down.

When I got to the restaurant I was nervous. Plus it didn't help that Mark was making me blush the whole ride there. I didn't mind. It felt really good for someone like him to be hitting on me. But as we got out of the car the cameras started to snap and I covered my face and he helped block me. No one knew that I was in New York and I didn't want anyone to know. After all they could ruin Mark's marriage. Wait is he even married? I don't know but right now it isn't what I need to think about.

I was surprised when we were rushed back to an VIP area and no one seen me. That was nice. "Everyone this is Hope Wright."

Shane, Vince, Linda, Stephanie and the others around the table stood up and I smiled to them as we made our way to the table. Mark had my hand on his arm and the feel made me more comfortable around everyone else. I have met him already and we seem to be getting along so at the moment that was all that mattered to me. "Ah, Miss Wright, I'm glad that you decided to come."

"I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world." I said as Mark pulled out my chair for me.

"I must ask Miss Wright is that your real name?" Shane asked me and I smiled at him.

"No it isn't. I'm Karma Walker." I said to him and he smiled.

"So Karma is real." He said and I tried not to snap back at him.

"So it seems." I said as I sat down and Mark pushed in my chair.

"It seems that Mark has taken quite a liking to you." Vince said as they all sat down.

"I'm fond of him too." I said to him as I winked at Mark.

"See I told you they would get along." Shane said to him and I covered up my smile.

"Let me just say that I get along better with most men then I do women. I don't have many female friends. They all seem to think that I am a whore. I don't care because I know that I'm not but they can't handle the fact that most men seem to understand me better no let me reword that. I understand men better than women." I said to them and they nodded.

"So would you like to order before we talk about business?" Vince asked me.

"Yes I would." I said to him with a smile.

"So where do you live?" Shane asked me.

"I live in Florida." I said to him.

"I bet you have a nice huge house don't you?" He asked me.

"Why would I? It's only me that lives there." I said to him.

They all looked at me surprised. "I was raised to use what you got and be happy with it. Don't buy more then you need and make sure your zipper isn't down."

At the last one everyone laughed and I smiled. I didn't want the insult to sting too much because I know that was how they were going to take it. The waiter came over and everyone waited for me to order. "I would like a steak medium well with a side salad no dressing also I would like a bake potato loaded. To drink I would like a soda Sprite and a glass of water please."

"No wine?" the waiter asked me surprised.

"I don't drink." I said to him.

He nodded and went around the table to take everyone's order. I could feel Mark's eyes on me and I turned to look at him. "You don't drink?"

"No I don't." I said to him and he smiled.

"That is surprising." He said to me.

"Not if you were born into my family." I said to him before I looked down at my hands.

"It's ok." He said to me.

"I know I just don't tell strangers so much about me until I get to know them a little more." I said to him.

"Like I said it is ok." He said to me.

Everyone turned their attention to me again after they ordered and I was surprised when it was Stephanie that spoke next. "Storm Chase the girl in your first book who was she based after?"

I smiled at her and said. "She was based after my mom. She was a fighter and had a mouth like you'll never see on another woman. She even put some sailors to shame one time. She was my hero."

"That was so sweet of you to do." Linda said to me.

"It was sad that she didn't live long enough to get the honor." I said to her and she smiled a sad smile.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Linda said to her.

"It's ok she lived a good life even if it was a short life." I said to her.

Everyone stayed quiet for almost ten minutes before Vince looked at me and smiled. "So I was wondering if you would like to use our wrestlers and Divas in your movies."

"Actually that would be great. I do have some characters based off some of their attitudes. Like Angel Cross is actually based off Stephanie." I said and she smiled.

"I knew I like her for a reason." She said to me.

"Viper is based off Rey." I said to them.

"Steele and Sean are based off of John Morrison and The Miz." I said and Vince looked impressed.

"Thunder and Thor is based off of Jeff and Matt Hardy." I said before I turned to Vince.

"Harris is based off you." I told him and Shane held out his hand.

Vince pulled out two bills and put them in it. "He bet me that he was based off me. I didn't think so but he is a good character."

"The two tall bad guys Sage and Otto are based off Mark and Glen." I said to them.

"Are there anymore?" Vince asked me.

"In the book coming out Punk has a character based off him and Evan has a character based off him. Mark Henry does too. Oh and HHH and HBK does too. Many more too I just can't remember them all yet. Oh and here." I said as I took out five books from my purse. "The new book coming out in four months."

"Do you only have five?" Vince asked him.

"The others will be here tomorrow." I said to him.

"Great." He said as they passed out the books. I handed to last one to Mark.

"Well, the reason we called is because we did a poll on our website asking our fans who they would like to see tour with us for a year. Your name was the one that had the highest vote. I know that we should have asked you before we did the poll but we honestly didn't realize how many of our fans were your fans. We are willing to pay you whatever your agent thinks you deserve for this. And I know that we all would love to have you with us. Believe me the wrestlers are so hoping that you say yes." Shane said to me.

"I seen the poll even voted myself after all I am a fan." I said to him.

"Did you vote for yourself?" Mark asked me.

"Actually no I didn't I voted for Vin Diesel now that would be a dream come true let me tell you. Seeing all the men that make me hot on the same show would just drive me wild." I said before I lowered my head when I realized what I had said to them.

"See I told you that she would fit in just fine." Mark said with a laugh as I peeked out at him through my hair.

"Correction you said I would be a handful. And I corrected you on that now didn't I?" I asked him as I moved my hair out of my face.

"That is true I remember just what you said. Shall I repeat it for them?" He asked as he looked down at me.

"Only if you want to get your foot broke." I told him with a sweet smile on my face.

"Oh yes you can see the sparks just flying between those two. But I want to see how she reacts to the others one on one." Vince said to his son and I looked at him.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

"I have a list of guys I want you to spend a week each with if you agree to this. You can look over it if you want to." He said as he handed it to her.

She took the page and looked at the list of names on it. Glen Jacobs, Jeff and Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, Shawn Michaels, Mark Calloway, Phil Brooks, Hunter John Cena, Kofi Kingston and Rey Mysterio were the names on the list. She read over them a few times and then looked p at Vince. "That is a lot of men if you ask me."

"We want to make sure that we put you with the right guy and to do that it is a test run if you know what I mean." Vince said to me.

"Actually I do but I would like to get to know the heels too. Not just the baby faces. After all every good girl has the potential to be a very bad girl." I said to him and he smiled.

"A team player. I like that." He said to me and I Laughed.

"So is that a yes?" Vince asked me.

"I will let you know tomorrow. I really want to think on this and make sure that I don't have a tour lined up in the near future. I like the idea and being here will be good for my writing. I watch old matches and stuff when I have writer's block to get inspired." I said to him.

"If you agree how long will it take for you to be back?" Vince asked me.

"Four hours." I said to him.

"Really?" He asked her.

"Really already packed my things. Just got to go and get them and get back." I said to him.

"Come just say yes because we all know that we make you hot and that is fine because you cause a fire in the pants too." Mark said to her and she rolled her eyes.

"You Mr. Calloway are an asshole and I like that. So yes I will and I would like it if Mark flies back with me so he can help me with a few things before I come back. Oh and is it alright if I bring someone with me. She is my assistant and a life saver. You won't even know that she is here unless someone pisses her off." Karma said to them.

"No that is fine as long as she doesn't get in your way she is more then welcome to come with you." Vince said with a huge smile. "Oh and Mark cane go with you. He isn't needed tonight."

"That is good but we are leaving in the morning because I am tired and I'm not very nice without sleep. Even if it is only an hour or two. Now that we have talked about business why don't you guys tell me what you like most about my books. It rare for me to find fans that aren't screaming my names. Even my family has a hard time with talking to me anymore because I'm now "famous" and that is beginning to piss me off." She said to them.

"I can understand how you feel. But honestly I love the way you write about the action in the books. I have never read a female author's book where they pay attention to the blood, guts and gore like you do. It's like I'm in my own little movie and I can picture every detail perfectly." Shane said to her.

"Thank you Shane that is very nice to hear. I thought it would be refreshing for a woman author to have more male fans the female fans. After all we all know that I don't think like most women. I blame it on the guys that I grew up with. I love my action just as much as I love my love stories. But horror is my favorite of all. Anything else you like?" She asked him.

"I really like how you are bringing the characters together and making them apart of the team. But most of all I like Spike. He trusts no one but one person and she is always there when he needs her. It's like they have some connection that they don't know about." Vince said to her.

"Man you just so ruined it. You'll understand what I mean when you read the fifth book. It tells you why they are the way they are and how they become that way. I thought it was about time that it came into light since there are only 7 more books left." She said to him and he smiled.

Everyone paused talking as the food arrived and was placed in front of them. After the waiters left they all started talking in between bites and swigs of their drinks. "Is there a reason why you don't drink?"

Karma looked over at Mark and smiled softly. "Just never tried it. I wasn't a rebel as a teenager. I was the one that stayed home and did her homework while everyone else went out and got drunk. Plus I lost a few friends from driving drunk and drunk drivers hitting them. I didn't want that to happen to me. So I didn't try it when it was time for me too." She said to him.

"Sorry to hear that. But at least you know what you want in life." He said to her.

"I only know what I want when it comes to my body and soul. I have no idea what I want out of life yet and I don't think that I should know that way I'll be surprised when I get it." She said to him.

Vince and Shane looked at each other before they looked back at the two. They could see the sparks fly between them but they knew that they had to try the others too because she might be able to have sparks with more than one person and if that is what happens they were going to have one hell of a story line and they both knew it.

"Don't even think about it. I know those looks and I don't like what comes of those looks." Linda said to them and Stephanie laughed.

"It's not funny that would bring in a lot of money and more people would by tickets just to see what they would do to impress her this time." Vince said and Karma laughed.

"I think that it's a good idea. Have them play a game or in this world wrestle and whoever wins gets the spend the next week with me. Then have it where I like more than one person and have them try to impress me until I am pushed to choose. Oh I like this. I haven't had this fun since I was a teenager coming up with fake story lines for my wrestlers! She said clapping her hands together.

"That is actually a damn good idea. We will talk more on that when you get back if that is ok with you."


	3. Drama At Home

**Thank you Esha for the very nice review. I really hope ta you enjoy this chapter. I dedicate thisstory to Esha, Dark and all my fans that have een there to make my day brighter when I needed it. Luv Always Sin!!!**

* * *

The next morning on the plane I felt better about coming and taking the offer. It was amazing that the fans were the ones that voted me in and they actually kept to it not faking the poll. I was happy to know that my fans were more than I thought they were and that like me they watch wrestling too. Now the storyline that we came up with over dinner sounded great and it made me feel wanted. Something that I haven't felt in a long time. "You ok?

"Yeah I'm just thinking about the deal. I'm glad that I took it. I hope everyone else will be too." I said to him and he laughed.

"Let's just say the guys are counting the minutes until we come back. Jeff almost pissed his pants when he heard that you took the offer. The others were just as happy as he was." Mark said to me and I smiled.

"So why 12 books?" He asked me.

"I only like even numbers and ten wasn't enough." I said to him and he laughed.

"Odd ball." He said to me.

"No I'm an even ball." I said to him and he laughed harder. "I was born on 10-26-82 at 8:28 pm. I'm more lucky on even years then odd ones. Or that is what I think anyways."

A little kid stopped in front of Mark and smiled. "Undertaker has a pretty girlfriend."

"She is pretty isn't she?" Mark asked him and I blushed.

"Do you know who she is?" Mark asked him and the little boy shook his head.

"She is a famous writer and she will be touring with us on our Wrestling shows." He said to him and I smiled.

The little boy started to smile a huge smile and then he scream. "UNDERTAKER HAS A PRETTY WRITER GIRLFRIEND!!!"

"I see you didn't tell him that you aren't my boyfriend." I said to him and he smiled.

"Caught that did you." He said and I rolled my eyes as people started to gather around.

.......

I watched as they got off the plane and knew right away that they had been hassled when they were on it. Karma looked pissed off and the guy with her looked red in the face. I don't know what happened but I knew that I would be hearing about it before it was over with. "Karma!"

"There you are Feather. I told you to meet me at house." She said as she walked over to me.

"It was either me or Beau and I knew that you didn't want him to come get you. Not after what happened. So here I am. We can go home get your things and get back here before you know it. Peter already has the jet fueled and ready to go." I said to her and she snorted.

"Thank god because I'm never flying public again. Asshole here doesn't know how to be quiet." She said and the guy laughed at the way she rolled her eyes. Oh he is going to be fun. Karma doesn't like fun anymore. Not since she got skinny. It would seem that she thinks no one sees who she is now that she has lost all the weight when she is the only one that doesn't realize that they see just fine and she was the one that couldn't see what was right in front of her.

"So is Asshole your name or what?" I asked him and he laughed.

"No it's Mark and you are Feather right? Karma has spoken very highly of you." Mark said to me.

"Really? That was very nice of you. I hope you didn't lie too much. I don't want to be seen as a good girl when that is your role." I said to her and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry you are always the bad girl. I think that you might be showing up on TV with me though." She said and I shook my head.

"No way in hell." I said and she laughed.

"I repacked your bags and made sure there wasn't anything that you forgot. There was nothing oh and Beau was reading your story when I walked in this morning." I said to her and I saw when she started to see red.

"Call him and tell him he better not come near me when I get there. I don't want to talk to him. I don't want to see him. I just want him out of my house or I'm going to kick his fucking ass out myself." She said to me and I knew that she would. The one thing you don't do is read something that she writes until she asks you to and then you do it.

As we walked out of the airport I called him and left him a voice mail so he knew to clear out. I knew that he wouldn't listen to it and Mark was going to see something that most would run from. Karma was like a fire that the wind made stronger when she gets mad. Almost everything around her gets burnt by time she is done with someone.

"Do you need to stop anywhere before we go home?" I asked her and she shook her head.

I should have known that was going to be the answer. She knew that Beau wouldn't be gone and she also knew that there was going to be a fight. One, fight that she would be winning. "Alright let's get there and get it over with.

"Get what over with?" Mark asked her.

"Beau likes to fight because he can throw shit up in my ace so he will be there just to start a fight. Well, this time I'm not biting. I have more important things to do then fight with him." She said to him as I found the Hummer and led them to it.

"I can take care of him for you." Mark said to her.

"He isn't worth it anymore and it took me a long time to realize that." She said to him and I silently cheered inside.

........

I knew that Feather wanted to scream for joy when I said that. She has been telling me for years that he isn't worth the crap that he puts me through. I knew she was right but I didn't want to give up on him. But finally I know that I can let go without it hurting. "Go ahead and do it."

She looked at me before she started to dance around and I couldn't help but laugh at that. She was fun but the girl couldn't dance until she was drunk. Then she didn't care and I loved her for it. Mark was laughing too and it sounded good to hear that laughter slide over me. There was something about him that made me feel safe. I just prayed that he wasn't like the others and saw nothing but money. "Are you ready to see my little home?"

"Sure am." He said as he looked down at me.

"Do you two want a moment alone? I know I can go find someone to do while you guys do what you have to do." Feather said and I looked at her before I started to chase her around the hummer.

"Say it Feather!" I shouted as I grabbed her from behind.

"NEVER!" She giggled out as I started to tickle her.

"Say it or you are going to piss your pants right here." I told her.

"Karma is the shit and I am nothing!" She shouted out as I got her tickle spot.

"Damn right." I said with a giggle as she started to chase me around. I got behind Mark and he stopped us.

"You two are going to be more than a handful aren't you?" He asked as he caught her and lifted her up.

"Yes." We said together and he laughed and shook his head.

When we arrived at my house I knew that he was there and so was Joey. I knew then that this wasn't going to be pretty. I knew then that they think that they will be able to stop me from doing this. Too bad for them that I have made up my mind and no one can change it when I do. "Ready for a fight Feather?"

"Can I have asshole?" She asked as she stopped the car.

"More than welcomed to him as far as I'm concerned." I said to her as I got out.

When I walked into the house I stopped and stared in shock as the boys in front of me beat the crap out of themselves. "You lost it Beau. You never should have let her go!"

"She is mine and she will always be mine. I won't let her go. She isn't allowed." Beau shouted at Joey as he punched at him.

"I believe I told you before that I don't have to listen to you anymore. You are no longer my man and in that said you are no longer my friend. You are nothing to me Beau it just took me longer then it should for me to realize it." I said from behind him and he spun around.

"You are not telling me that you are going. I refuse to let you go." He growled and I laughed at him.

"I don't know who you think you are but I'll tell you what if you don't get the fuck out of my house my friend right behind you." I said as Mark appeared behind him with Feather.

"I'll beat the fuck out of her like she deserves." He growled as he turned around and looked up.

"I wasn't talking about her I was talking about him." I said to him with a smile that he didn't see.

........

The look on Beau's face was priceless as he paled and started to shake. I knew that he thought that it was me but lookie here at the undertaker making him almost pissing his pants. I wanted to laugh but I didn't. "Get the hell out of here boy!"

"Yes sir." Beau said as he started to back away.

"If you ever mess with her again I will hunt you down and beat you all the way to hell and back." Mark said to him and I did laugh then as he turned and ran right past Karma and out of the house.

Joey walked over to Karma and hugged her to him as she sighed softly. "You did the right thing. I'm glad that you took the job. It will be great for you."

"How did you know I took it?" She asked him and he laughed.

"I don't think Undertaker would be here if you didn't." He said to her and she laughed.

"You take good care of my girls while they are with you; they mean the world to me." Joey said before he looked at me.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. It was the first time that he had said girls and it felt good to know he cared for me too. "Thank you Mark."

"You are welcome now let's get this stuff in the hummer so we can get going." Mark said to us and we nodded as Karma moved towards us to the back of the house where her bags were packed up.

"I thought you said you weren't like most girls?" Mark asked when we saw how many bags were out.

"Only those four has things in them. The others were out so I could get to the ones that I needed." She said to us and he smiled.

"Looks like I was proven wrong." He said as he picked up three of them and followed Joey out who had the other one.

"So how do you like Mark?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"I like him just fine." She said to me and I laughed.

"I think you like him more then you are saying and I thinking that he is feeling you if you know what I mean." I said to her and she rolled her eyes.

"You know me I'm going to be the old cat lady and we both know that." She said and I shook my head again.

"Say what you want but I think that you two would make a good pair." I said to her.


	4. Something Is Up

**It is short but it leads to something I swear. Luv Sin!!!**

* * *

When we arrived at the jet I knew that she wasn't too happy about anything that had happened. But I knew that she would get over it. When she gets around the wrestlers Beau will be far from her mind and I knew that he would be thinking about her nonstop. I think that there is a spark between Karma and Mark but I also knew that she wouldn't be doing anything about it. No one could blame her for that. I blame Beau and every other man that hurt her the way they have. No man had a chance to be close to her and I knew that she would be the cat lady in the need. I just prayed that someone will come around and not take no for an answer when it came to asking her out.

"Are you ok?" I asked her and she smiled.

"I'll feel better when we are in the air but I am doing better. I feel lighter then I have in years." She said to me and I smiled at her.

"That is good. Now all we need to do is find you a man." I said and she glared at me.

"I think we will talk about this later and not in mixed company." She growled and I hid the smile that I wanted to smile.

"Why? I think Mark would like to hear this don't you Mark?" I asked him and he laughed.

"I think that you should drop it before she murders you because if looks could kill you would be dead." Mark said to me and I laughed too.

"I know that look all so well." I said to him and he shook his head.

.......

"I think that I might just leave you here if you don't watch your mouth." I said to her and she snorted.

"I'm amazed you made it a day without me. I know that you wouldn't be able to make it a week without me and we both know it." Feather said to me and I rolled my eyes because I know that she was right. I knew that without her I would be 3 times crazier before the week was out then I already am.

Peter walked onto the Jet and looked at me. "All ready to go?"

"You have no idea." I said to him and he smiled.

"I heard about Beau. Sorry that you had to deal with that without me." Peter said to me and I nodded.

"Joey was there." I said to him and he nodded.

"Joey is always there for you. The only person he had never let down." Peter said before he walked to the front of the plane.

I knew that they didn't understand how we get along so well and it doesn't matter because we are great friends and he has been there when most haven't. Feather is the only other person that I know I can count on. "Alright people get ready to get air borne. We are taking off in three minutes."

We all got in our seat and buckled up as the plane started to move. The waitress on the flight wasn't there and that was fine with me because I didn't like people that I didn't know being in the air with me and that is why I don't like to fly with the public plus they always want me to sign things. Don't get me wrong I love signing for my fans. But there are just some things that you don't do and one is bother someone on an airplane for an autograph.

I grabbed onto the arm rests as the jet took off and I know that I went pale. I don't like the takeoff or landing but I don't mind the flying. I use to think that if god wanted me to fly he would have given me wings but now it's one of the things that I enjoy to do. A few minutes later Peter called back to use that we could get up and move around now so I did. "Feather hook up the computer I want to make sure that the tabloids didn't get any pictures of us."

Feather went in the back and got my laptop before she turned it on and gave it to me. I keep forgetting that we do the wireless thing now. When I got to the website I glared at Mark and he walked over to see what I was looking at. "Undertaker's New Lover to Tour with WWE" was headlined on the site.

"I am going to kick your ass for this one. Believe me now you are going to have them up your ass and we are going break up in public now!" I shouted at him and he laughed.

"I'll get my people to handle this and we won't have to break up because there is nothing going on between us."

.......

I know that there is something between them and by the looks of it Karma it just going to pass it by. Well, not this time. "I think that we should run with it."

"WHAT?" She asked me in shock.

"Think about it. If they know you are taken who is going to hit on you?" I asked her.

"Even more people." She said to me and I rolled my eyes.

"Look at him and then look at Peter. If you were with Peter more would but you are with "The" Undertaker. No one in their right mind would try to pull anything with you and we both know it." I said to her and she slammed the laptop shut.

"Look think about it Hope. If you are seen with him as "together" your books will sell even more." I said to her and she rolled her eyes.

"I'll think about it." She said to me and I smiled.

That wasn't what I thought she would say but I will take it for now. Now Mark on the other hand looked between us and shook his head. "I don't know what you two are thinking but I don't think that it is going to go over well with the storyline that has been picked out. You remember right?"

"Shit." She said and I shook my head there went my plans and I think he knew what I was up to too.

I looked at him and he shook his head. I see he wanted to be picked. He wanted her to pick him out of everyone and I knew then that there still might be hope for her after all.

.........

"When we arrived at the hotel Jeff and Matt were in the lobby as look outs. When they seen us we knew that they were up to something because they ran off and into the stairs. "I think they were raiding my room. Let's hope they haven't found the books."

"I'll kick their ass if they did that." Mark said to me and I laughed.

"No need Feather will do it for me. Just wait until you see her mad one time. Believe me it's a show." I said to him and Feather smiled.

"She is the same way." Feather said to him and I nodded.

"Remind me not to piss you two off." Mark said and we laughed at him.

"Go ahead and go to your room. We are heading to mine and I am going to take a nap." I said to him.

"Well, my room is past yours so we are stuck together until we get to your room." He said and I shook my head.

"I'm not stuck anywhere." I said to him and he nodded.

"You are stuck with me for a week remember?" He asked me.

"Not yet you have to impress me too." I said to him and he laughed.

"The undertaker impresses no one. He takes what he wants." He said to me.

"Let him try and see what happens." I said to him and he smiled.

"We just might have to see what happens." He said as we got onto the elevator and he pressed the floor number.

No one was waiting outside my door when we got off the elevator and it surprised me. That was until I remembered that Jeff and Matt were in the lobby and they rushed up the stairs when they saw us. "Something is up I can feel it."

"I feel the same way over here girl." Feather said and I looked at her. It isn't good when we both feel like there is something going on.


	5. Welcome to the Family

When we made it to my room we could tell that there was something wrong. The door was open just a little and that was something that I would never do when I am leaving things in a hotel room. Someone was in there or was in there and I know that whoever it was it had to be a wrestler. "Feather, let Mark go in first."

"Ok." She said and I nodded as Mark opened the door and walked in.

"Everything is ok!" He called out and I opened the door all the way and walked in. The lights came on and a larger group of wrestlers were standing there smiling. "WELCOME TO THE WWE FAMILY!"

I couldn't help but smile at them and blush. I should have known that something like this was going to happen but I didn't even think about it. "Thank you all very much."

"Well we wanted you to feel like one of the family." Glen said to me and I smiled.

It's hard not to smile when a group of fine men want you to feel like you were part of the family. Feather was in heaven and it was fun to watch her get them all eating out of the palm of her hand. Well, all but two they were standing there watching me. Jeff and Glen were both paying more attention to me then Feather and I knew then that there was going to be more than one guy fighting for my time. "So do you know who will be spending the first week with you?"

"The one that wins the royal battle I believe that is the first match that everyone will have to be in. Then it's a last man standing match with whoever didn't win the last week. It keeps going like that until I have to choose who I like the most and be with them why?" I asked him.

"Well, I just wanted to know so I know when to get ready to show you a good time." Jeff said to me.

"So when do you think that it will happen?" Glen asked him.

"This week." Jeff said to him and Glen laughed.

"I believe that will be me." Glen said and Jeff laughed.

"Don't think that I don't know how to make sure that you don't get it. You can have her the second week." Jeff said to him.

"I am not a pass around toy you know." I said to them and they both laughed.

"At the moment you really are a pass around toy." Jeff said to him.

I hate it when other people are right because at the moment they are. I am a pass around toy and there is nothing to do about it. But just wait until I pick. Damn was I going to have fun with that one. Oh yes I was going to have a ball with that and that was all that mattered to me. "Yeah I am for now."

"Are they bothering you?" Mark asked as he walked towards me.

"I don't' think that they can bother me after the day I have had." I said to him and he smiled.

"Yeah that was fun wasn't it?" He asked as he offered me a soda.

"Thank you and that was great fun. I don't think I have ever seen him run so fast before in my life." I said to him and he laughed.

"That's right dear." Feather said as she wrapped her arms around my waist and smiled at the other two.

"Two of the finest men here. I believe that I am in love sis. Can I have them please?" Feather asked and I shook my head.

"I told you Matt." I said to her and she pouted.

"But he is a bad boy now. You know me I like those good guys." She said to me and I laughed at the looks on their faces.

"Did you just call Kane a good guy?" Glen asked her.

"Always." Feather said to him.

"Now that is a first." He said and I smiled. She now had him eating out of her hand and he didn't even know it yet.

"Did she just call you sis?" Mark asked me and I nodded.

"Feather is my younger sister can't you tell?" I asked him and he smiled.

"I should have known with the way you two act together." He said and I rolled my eyes.

............

After everyone left the party it was well past midnight and we were both ready for bed. For now we would be sharing a bed, which didn't go unnoticed by the men that were there. A few even offered to sleep with up. But at last we will be in bed alone tonight. "So feather which one do you want?"

"All of them." I said to her and she laughed.

"No whoring around I don't want them to think that you are easy." Karma said to me and I rolled my eyes.

"I am easy. You are the cock tease." I shot back and she rolled her eyes.

"No cock wants me so how can that be?" She asked me and I wanted to tell her that most of the cocks that were in the room tonight wanted her badly. I even think that they are going to try a bet on her and if they do I am going to kill them all and bury them where no one would ever find them.

"I'm hitting the shower do you need in there before I do?" She asked me and I shook my head.

"No I'm going to listening to you CD player for a little while if you don't mind." I said to her and she nodded.

I turned on the CD player to find our favorite song on it. And I started to sing along. **_"Alright! _**

**_Break me down _**

**_You got a lovely face _**

**_We're going to your place _**

**_And now you got to freak me out _**

**_Scream so loud _**

**_Getting fucking laid _**

**_You want me to stay _**

**_But I got to make my way _**

**_Hey! _**

**_You're crazy bitch _**

**_But you fuck so good I'm on top of it _**

**_When I dream _**

**_I'm doing you all night _**

**_Scratches all down my back to keep me right on _**

**_Hey! _**

**_You're crazy bitch _**

**_But you fuck so good I'm on top of it _**

**_When I dream _**

**_I'm doing you all night _**

**_Scratches all down my back to keep me right on _**

**_Take it all _**

**_The paper is your game _**

**_You jump in bed with fame _**

**_Another one night paid in full _**

**_You're so fine _**

**_It won't be a loss _**

**_Cashing in the rocks _**

**_Just to get you face to face _**

**_Hey! _**

**_You're crazy bitch _**

**_But you fuck so good I'm on top of it _**

**_When I dream _**

**_I'm doing you all night _**

**_Scratches all down my back to keep me right on _**

**_Hey! _**

**_You're crazy bitch _**

**_But you fuck so good I'm on top of it _**

**_When I dream _**

**_I'm doing you all night _**

**_Scratches all down my back to keep me right on _**

**_Get the video _**

**_Fuck you so good _**

**_Get the video _**

**_Fuck you so good _**

**_Crazy bitch _**

**_Crazy bitch _**

**_Crazy... bitch _**

**_Hey! _**

**_You're crazy bitch _**

**_But you fuck so good I'm on top of it _**

**_When I dream _**

**_I'm doing you all night _**

**_Scratches all down my back to keep me right on _**

**_Hey _**

**_You're crazy bitch _**

**_But you fuck so good I'm on top of it _**

**_When I dream _**

**_I'm doing you all night _**

**_Scratches all down my back _**

**_Come on! _**

**_Baby girl _**

**_You want it all _**

**_To be a star you'll have to go down _**

**_Take it off _**

**_No need to talk _**

**_You're crazy but I like the way you fuck me! _**

**_Hey! _**

**_You're crazy bitch _**

**_But you fuck so good I'm on top of it _**

**_When I dream _**

**_I'm doing you all night _**

**_Scratches all down my back to keep me right on _**

**_Hey! _**

**_You're crazy bitch _**

**_But you fuck so good I'm on top of it _**

**_When I dream _**

**_I'm doing you all night _**

**_Scratches all down my back to keep me right on _**

**_You keep me right on _**

**_You're crazy but I like the way you fuck me_**!" I sang as I danced around the room in nothing but my underwear and bra.

"Damn girl don't you know that there are people that are trying to sleep. After all it is three am." Karma called from the bathroom and I gave her a middle finger.

"I'll break it off and shove it up your ass if you do it again." She called like she knew what I would do so I stuck it up at her again with a smile on my face.

"Don't make me sell some fat pictures to the press girl." I shouted back before I realized what I had said.

I heard something fall in the bathroom and the door open before I looked up and at her. "I was joking I would never do that to you and you should know that."

"That wasn't funny and that wasn't fair. I tried hard to lose this weight and every time I turn around someone throws it up in my face. Did you know that Beau said that he wished I was still fat? Yeah and now you say that. I just get tired of it always there. I wish that everyone would just let it go." She said and I knew that I hit the button that everyone hits when they want to hurt her. I wasn't meaning to hurt her. I thought that it would have made her laugh but I should have known better then that with her. Karma feels like no one that I know and it means that she gets hurt a lot also.

"Are you ok about this?" I asked her and she looked at me surprised.

"I guess that I have to be don't I?" She asked me and I shook my head.

"No you don't. You can do something that would better fit you if you feel like you don't want to do the storyline that they came up with." I said to her and she sighed.

"I helped come up with it." She said to me and I shook my head.

"Then it looks like you are fucked for the moment." I said to her and she rolled her eyes.

"I wish." She muttered before she walked back into the bathroom.

.........

When I got out of the shower I thought about what she had said. Maybe I was living my life by other people's views. I don't know but I needed to start to live my life for me. For my reason and for my hope. Nothing was happening with this life so why not try out a new life? If I don't try I will never know. "Are you done?"

"Yeah let me get dressed." I called to her and she opened the door.

"I said let me." I said to her.

"Dear god we have seen each other naked so many times that it isn't funny so move over and let me get in the shower. I know you didn't use all the hot water with the short showers that you take." She said to me.

I snorted and grabbed my things before I walked out of the bathroom and into the hotel room. I froze when I heard Feather call. "Mark is there wanting to talk to you so you might want to get dressed in here."

Our eyes met and he turned around before I could say anything. I rushed back into the bathroom to see Feather laughing and holding onto the shower curtain so she wouldn't fall. "That wasn't funny."

"That was really funny." She sobbed out after she got her laughter under control.

"I'm going to kill you for this one." I said as I got dressed.


	6. Mark Tells The Boys, Storyline Meeting

When I walked back out Mark was gone but there was a note on the bed. I grabbed it and looked down at it. _Baby Girl, _

_I just wanted to know what we were doing tomorrow because the boys want to take you to the arena and show you some of their moves. I heard that Vince wants to talk to you later on in the week. So be prepared to be pulled away from us sometime soon. Oh and baby girl you are hot all dripping wet and you are so right. Even for me it's more than a handful. But don't worry I'll act like I never seen you naked and won't tell the boys about it I swear. Mark._

.........

"I seen her naked." I said as I walked into the room and looked at the guys.

"You seen who naked because if it's Feather I want to know all about it Karma too." Matt said and I glared at him.

"Karma." I said to him and they all started to smile. I could see all the questions that were brewing in their minds.

"I swore I wouldn't tell you so you can't say anything to her. Not even smart remarks!" I hissed looking at Hunter and Shawn.

"We wouldn't do that to her." They said and I didn't know if I could believe them or not.

"She was dripping wet and so fucking hot. I wanted to grab her and fuck her right there but I was a good boy and turned around so she wouldn't feel like I was staring at her. But I can't get it out of my head. She has that body that isn't perfect but it's so damn near that it makes you drool." I said to them and they all smiled as they were trying to picture her naked. I heard Glen groan and knew that he knew what I was talking about.

"There was this mark on her belly that looked like a half moon and it was so fucking close to a tattoo of a vampire. Of all things it's a vampire. I would picture her as the fairy kind but boy was I wrong about that. I didn't even know that she had a tattoo." I said to them and they all nodded. Karma wasn't like the ones that had tattoos. She was like a sweet little girl that wanted to make everyone happy. That was what she reminded me of.

"I think that we need to talk about something else before we all can't sleep tonight." Glen said.

"Or before someone that shouldn't hear you talking do?" A cold female voice said from behind me.

I turned around and looked down to see Karma looking at me with a look that hurt. She was mad at me and I knew that I had no one to blame but myself. "Be proud of yourself Mark you have done what it took Beau to do in ten years in less than one day. Thank you for making me feel that low again."

She turned and walked out of the room before I could say anything to her. I didn't know what I could say to her to make her see that it wasn't like that at all. She just took it the wrong way. She should be proud of how she looks but she doesn't and you can see that without looking too hard. It was like she uses to be fat or something. "I shouldn't have said a word."

"Don't worry about it bro she will get over it." Glen said and I shook my head at him.

"No, Karma isn't that type of person." I said before I walked out and headed down to my own room. That was when I saw Karma sitting on the floor by her door looking down at her hands.

"Karma." I said as I walked over to her.

"I should have known that you guys would be like this. I shouldn't have been so nice. That usual isn't me. I'm not a cold hearted person but I act like it until I get to know someone. I usually can tell the assholes from the others but being around you has clouded that from my mind. I should have known then that you were a player or something along those lines. Which one is it Mark?" She asked as she looked up at me.

"I would say that I am an asshole." I said to her and she shook her head.

"No I'm just stupid." She said to me and I looked at her shocked.

"No, I'm an asshole but I like red heads so I'm usually nice to them. I didn't mean to do that. I just couldn't keep it to myself. It was so hard not to throw you on the bed and fuck you right there. Feather would have loved that one wouldn't have she?" I asked her and she laughed.

"That would have made her year." She said to me and I laughed too.

"I'm sorry Karma can we start over?" I asked her and she nodded as she took my hand and I pulled her up.

"Hey big guy you wanna come in?" She asked as she looked at her door.

"I don't know we just met and everything." I said to her and she snorted as she laughed that time.

"I won't bite I promise." She said and I nodded instead of saying what I was thinking for once. "More than once." She said before she walked into her room and held open the door for me to follow her.

........

I was surprised how well the guys kept what he said to themselves the next few days. When they found out that we got over it they made sure not to talk about it around me and from what I have heard not even the other guys know about it.

"Hey Karma don't you know MVP?" Feather asked me while we were heading towards him. He turned around and smiled at me.

"I'll be damn the rumors are true. If it isn't the K to the A to the R to the M to the A. How are you doing Karma it's been too long." He said to me when we got to him.

"It's only been like five weeks so I don't see how it's been that long." I said to him and he snorted.

"You knew her this whole time and didn't tell anyone?" Jeff asked shocked.

"She is here isn't she?" He asked and they all looked at him shocked.

"What? How do you think her name got on the poll? I got it on there." He said and they all smiled.

"KARMA! Karma it's time for the meeting we have so much to talk about." Shane called to her and she turned around.

"I'll meet up with you all later. I have a lot to do before Raw." I said to the group and they nodded.

"I'll stay with you." Feather said to me and I shook my head. "No you have fun because you are now having fun for two. Don't do anything thang that I won't do."

"Damn now I can't have any fun." Feather said before the boys pulled her into the elevator and the doors closed.

"There you are we were looking for you everywhere. We have so many ideas that we need your help picking out the best one." Shane said as he grabbed my arm and started to drag me down the hallway away from the elevators.

When we got to the conference room I knew that I would be there all day which was something that I didn't want to do but this is what happens when you agree with Vince McMahon. "Karma there you are we have much to talk about."

"Shall we get to it then?" I asked sweetly so I didn't sound as rude as I was being.

"Ready for action I like that in a person. We decided that Mark will be stalking you throughout the weeks because he doesn't win any of the matches. Then the day that you decide who you are choosing you disappear in front of everyone and no one knows what happens to you. So what do you think about that? And have you picked who you were going to choose yet?" Vince asked me and I smiled.

"I was going to cause trouble but it seems that you beat me to it. I was going to pick four wrestlers but now I guess I will pick just one." I said to him and his ears perked up like he was a dog hearing something that he really liked.

"Really what four?" He asked me and I smiled again.

"Kane, Jeff, Cena and Randy. I think it is about time those two became faces again don't you?" I asked him.

"I'm falling for you Karm and I would love it if you stayed on as a writer when this is finished." He said and I shook my head.

"I'll stay with my books thank you. Maybe after I finish the last one I will call you and talk about it. Plus don't forget about the movies you all are going to be in." I said to him and he smiled.

"Oh believe me I can't wait." He said to me before we got to work on the story line.

"So I was thinking that we should have each week taped and aired online you know so they can see that we are really spending time together and I can do a video blog every night of the week so they know how I am feeling about each wrestler and maybe give them a peek into the wrestler's life. After all we won't be on the shows will we? Wouldn't it be best to show how much fun we are having and what is going on during the shows and have them off for that week?" I asked him.

"If my wife wasn't in this room I would kiss you." Vince said and Shane smiled.

"I think we found a keeper dad." Shane said as they both looked at me in awe.

"So I take that as a yes?" I asked them and they both nodded.

"Tomorrow we will talk to you on how we are going to have you pick and then with Mark taking you ok?" Shane asked me and I nodded because it was like four am and I was ready for bed.

"Then we will take you out to lunch to show you that we can leave work at work too. Until then go to bed you look like you are about to fall asleep.


	7. Needs A Dress

**Thank youeveryone that is reading this story even if you haven't reviewed. I went to traffic on the stories and seen that this is one of the highest hitted stories for this month so thnk you. Luv Sin!!!**

* * *

The next day the guys got upset when she told them that Vince was stealing her away again but they understood and didn't make that big of a fuss about it. They wanted to and I could tell that they did but I was glad that they didn't. Karma didn't like it when there was a fuss made about her at all. I knew that she was also glad that they didn't do it too. "So do you know who long that you will be gone this time?"

"I wish that I did but I don't. You guys have fun and I will not be having anymore guys in my bed tonight so take it to their room." She told me and I laughed at her knowing that tonight Matt and I would be back in the bed making her wanting to kill us.

"Feather I mean it I fell out of bed three times last night and we both know that wasn't good for my back." She said and I knew that she got me there. No one but me knew what was wrong with her back here and it was going to stay that way unless they wanted her to wrestle which is one thing that I would never let her do.

"Ok." I said to her and she smiled knowing that she won that one.

"What is wrong with her back?" Matt asked me and I looked at him.

"If she wanted anyone to know she would tell you." I told him and he knew that he wasn't going to get answer from me about it.

We watched as she walked to the elevator and stepped in when it opened. "I think that she is going to be a good addition to the writers."

"She won't take the job until she is done with her books." I told them.

"You are joking right?" Mark asked me and I shook my head no.

"No she is the one thing at a time kinda of person that is why she is here now." I said to them and they looked at me surprised.

"I thought that she was still working on a book." Glen said and I laughed.

"I read it last night and she sent it in this morning." I said to them and Matt looked at me.

"That was what you were reading and wouldn't let me read. That is just so mean." Matt said to me and I pouted at him.

"I would be dead if I had allowed you to read it and then we wouldn't be able to have sex now will we?" I asked him and he smiled.

"This is true so it's a good thing that you didn't let me read it." He said before they all started to push me to the elevator and down the hall.

Karma...

I couldn't believe the storyline that they came up with while I was a sleep. Just seeing it in black and white was amazing to me. I loved everything that they put in it and couldn't wait to do it. I never acted before but have been told that I would be a good one and it seems that we were about to find out. "So are you ready to get into your acting career?"

"More than you ever know. This is amazing and I can't wait to try it out." I said to him and he nodded.

"We will start taping in a week so you and everyone else will get use to the lines and actions. I know about the stalker that you use to have and I know that you don't want that to happen again. That is why I am making Mark the one that is stalking you so that he can watch out for you. It seems that he has a soft spot for you. Now how do you feel like wrestling?" Vince asked me and I looked at him shocked.

"No I don't think that is the right move. I have back problems that I was born with. That was one reason I picked writing." I said to them and they looked at me shocked.

"What is it called?" Shane asked me and I looked down at my hands.

"I don't want this to make you look at me different. I really am tired of people only seeing everything but me. Just trust me and know that I wish I could." I said to them and they looked at each other.

"It would be better if you told us what you have so we can make sure nothing happens." Vince said to her.

"It's called Spinal Bifida. I'm on a level where I shouldn't even be walking." I said to them and they looked at me in awe.

"This is why I didn't want to tell anyone this because of that look you two just gave me. I don't want anyone to know and I don't think it would good if I wrestled." I said to them before I grabbed my papers and stood up.

"We are sorry but we know about this most children don't live and if they do they don't live a long life. But you are alive and well." Vince said to her.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to grow up? To watch all my friends do what I wanted to do but couldn't? Believe me if that is a life then I don't want it. I wasn't lucky. I fought the whole way and never gave up. I wouldn't give up and I am not giving up now. I just don't want to be treated special just because there is something different about me. I will have bad days and I will work through them like I always do but don't think of me as different." I said to them and they nodded.

"There are some things that we have to change in the storyline though." Vince said to me.

"Let me read through it and then I will tell you if we need to or not." I said to them and they nodded again.

"Sounds good until then go get ready for lunch we have a great place to take you. A dress will be needed." Vince said to her and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't have any dresses." She said to them and they looked at her shocked.

"I have some nice pants outfits if you don't mind that." I said to them and they nodded.

"That will have to do then." Vince said to me and I smiled.

Feather...

"You want to do what?" I asked Mark and he laughed.

"I want her so badly it isn't funny. Believe me I don't think this is a one night thing that I am talking about here. I think that this girl is the one that I have been looking for since I was old enough to know what I wanted in a woman. She has it all and that is all that matters to me." He said to me and I nodded.

"I don't know about you Mark but there are others here that are feeling her too. I think that you need to tell her before it goes too far. I don't want her hurt and I know that if she has to pick she will be hurt no matter what." I said to him.

"How can I tell her she is never around now and I have a feeling that she won't be around for a while. When Vince wants something he gets and I know that he wants her as a writer. I know this because Shane told me last night." He said to me.

"Yeah and Karma doesn't give in very easily so he has one hell of a fight on his hands with her and just wait until the book comes out it's to all of you." I said before I slapped my hand over my mouth.

"She dedicated it to us?" Mark asked shocked.

"She wrote the last four chapters here and she said it was because she was around the men that she is expired by. So she said that she was dedicating this one to all of you. She even put in a twist that she didn't know she was putting in for the character that she based of you." I said to him and he smiled.

"Am I a good guy now?" He asked and I laughed.

"You will have to read to find that out now won't you. I can't ruin it for you after all you will be getting the first copies of it." I said to him.

"Feather I thought I told you not to tell them about the book?" Karma asked from behind me.

"Did you say that? I thought you said for me to tell them all about it and not to leave anything out." I said and ducked as she went to hit me in the back of the head.

"I need a dress." She said after a moment and I looked at her shocked.

"Are you asking me to let you borrow a dress?" I asked her shocked.

"A nice dress." She said to me and I looked at her.

"I got the perfect one for you." I said to her before I got up and pulled her out of the bar and towards the elevators.


	8. I'll Think About It

I looked on in horror as Feather held up a blue dress that looked like it barely fit her and I knew that it wouldn't fit me. "I don't think so."

"Try it one you might be surprised." She said to me and I laughed.

"Can you even wear it?" I asked her and she shook her head annoyed.

"Yes I can wear it now you are going to try this on willingly or I'm getting the boys to make you try it on. Don't think that they won't I know a few of them want to see that body undressed." Feather said knowing she won with that comment.

"Fine but if I don't like it then I am not wearing got it?" I asked her and she smiled.

"You'll love it I swear." She said to me as she handed it to me and I went into the bathroom.

As I got undressed I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. If they only knew what I saw when I looked at myself they would understand why I hated the way I looked and wore things that didn't show my body off but this dress it showed my body off and I knew that Feather was going to get me to wear it some how. So I put the dress on and zipped it up as far as I could. Then I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped out loud. The dress showed everything that I had and was amazing looking on me. I couldn't believe that I actually liked it but I wasn't going to let Feather know that I liked it. SO I got the look that said I wasn't wearing back on my face before I headed out into the room. "Zip me up."

"Damn girl I'd do you right now if Shane wasn't waiting outside for you. No put on the shoes and go you look great." She said and I paled.

"I can't go out in this it shows off too much. Way too much." I said to her and she rolled her eyes at me.

"You are wearing it and you are going to look amazing in it so stop whining and go before I go in your place and take the job for you." Feather said to me and I glared at her because I know she would and I would do it because she had the power to do that.

"I hate you." I hissed as I put the shoes on and grabbed the purse that went with it.

"Hot mama!" Feather said and I blushed hoping that she was right. I felt so odd wearing a dress knowing that I was going out in public with it on.

"Don't even worry you look fine and the make up is in the purse so do a little something with your hair before you go and you'll be great." She said to me and I nodded before I went to brush out my hair. I was going to leave it down so it would cover some of my bare back.

When I got back to the room Shane was inside and looking at me with a look I never seen before. "Damn girl I thought you weren't going to wear a dress? Not that I am complaining I think you look amazing."

"Thank you it's Feather's." I said to him and he looked at her.

"You have great taste it looks great on her." Shane said and I blushed again.

I looked down at the figure hugging dress that stopped just above the knee and wondered how I allowed myself to think that this was the best thing to do. "Thank you now can we go before I decide to change again?"

Shane held out his arm to me and I took it before I could stop myself and allowed him to pull me out of the room into the hallway where his father and mother was waiting. "WOW!"

I lowered my head and smiled a little. "Thank you Linda."

"Damn girl you know how to dress that is amazing looking on you." Vince said to me and I couldn't help but blush even more knowing that I was going to be red for most of the time that we were out.

"Let's get going so we don't get black listed." Vince said before we all started to head down the hall.

......

When the elevator opened and I saw her I felt something heat up inside me. It didn't help that she was on Shane's arm and walking in that amazing dress that cupped every curve like it was a second skin. Blue looked like it belonged on her at all times and I was going to make sure that when she became mine that happened. "WOW, Karma you look amazing."

She looked up at me shocked but with a soft smile on her face. I could see the red creeping up on her cheeks and it made her look even hotter. "Thank you Mark."

"No that you for looking like that. Damn girl you look good enough to eat." Glen said from beside me and I wanted to punch him for it but I didn't.

"Can I come?" I asked them and Vince looked at me.

"The RVSP is only for four sorry." Vince said to me and I knew that he knew that there was something there and I knew that he would be using it too.

"COME ON BOYS!!!" Feather called to us from behind them and we left the elevator allowing them to get in.

"See you guys later." Karma said before the elevator doors closed and we walked down to where Feather was standing.

"DAMN!" I said to Feather and she smiled.

"I knew that she wouldn't wear it so while she was in the bathroom I rushed along Shane and the others. Let's just hope they don't give me up." Feather said to us and we laughed.

"I don't see why she doesn't like wearing clothes that show off her body she is amazingly good looking." Glen said and I looked at him.

"She ain't yours yet so she is free game." He said and I nodded.

"Let the best man win then." I said to them and they all nodded thinking they were going to be that man but I knew that I was and there was nothing that was going to stop me.

"Movies?" Feather asked and we looked at her for a moment.

"Horror." Glen said and we all agreed.

"Thank god." Feather said as we made our way back to their room.

......

When we arrived at our table I knew that it was going to be a long day. "Wine for the ladies?"

"Water please." I told the waiter and he nodded with a smile.

"The same for me." Linda said to him and I smiled.

"You could have wine it doesn't bother me." I told her and she laughed.

"I don't like wine as much as everyone thinks I do. I would rather have a beer any day." Linda said and I looked t her surprised.

"Nice to know." I said to her and she nodded.

"Have you even drank anything before?" Shane asked me and I shook my head.

"Hell no not with my father." I said to him and he looked at me with pity.

"Don't pity me he is a good man until he drinks then he is an ass." I said to him and he nodded but the look was still there.

"I have had enough fun in my life without it that I'm not worried about trying it. One of these days I might but that doesn't mean that I will. I am fine with who I am and I hope you are fine with who I am too because I'm not going to change for anyone." I said to him and he nodded.

"Good now what is good here?" I asked him.

"The shrimp is amazing here you would love it." He said to me.

"That is my weakness right there. I'll take it." I said to him as I closed the menu and handed it back to the waiter when he set my water in front of me.

Shane was watching me and I didn't know why but I knew that they brought me out for a reason and if I was right then I already knew the answer to what they are going to ask. I know they won't like the answer but they would have to understand that it wasn't about them but it was how I am. They were lucky they caught me at the end of my book as it was so I don't know how they were going to take this but I was going to make them understand.

"So you must know why we have brought you out to lunch." Vince said to me and I looked at him.

"This is about me becoming a writer for WWE." I said to him and he nodded.

"The answer is still no." I said to him and he looked like he was to bust out laughing.

"I always get what I want." He said to me.

"I'm always the type that makes sure your type don't." I said to him and this time he did bust out laughing.

"Just try it out you might love it." He said to me.

"I would love it and I know that but I am not done with what I need to do first." I said to him.

"How many books do you write a year?" He asked me and I looked at him.

"Five a year." I said to him.

"WOW!" Shane said to me and I smiled.

"How many are ready to be sold?" He asked her.

"All but the last three books why are you asking me this?" I asked him and then realized where he was going with this.

"But then we will be starting with the movies and I will be apart of that Vince. This is so wrong of you to do and you know it." I said to him and he laughed.

"I still think that you can do both. You are amazing with your writing and will be bored after you are done with the books and before we start the movies . Come work for me then and after the movies. I know that you will do great. Just think of all the places that you will need to go. You will love being on the road with us and you know it. Plus I know a few guys that would love it if you took the job." He said to me and I knew then that he was about to win or so he thought.

"I'll think about it." I said to him and he smiled a huge smile knowing that with me that meant yes or so he thought.

"I'm just thinking on it nothing more so don't get your hopes up." I said to him and he nodded still having the smile on his face.


	9. First Taping

It is now Monday and I will be coming out in one week. Tapes of me will be playing but nothing with me in the ring until they know that I will be able to do it. I'm not going to say that I'm ready for it because I know that it isn't something that you rush into. Something that someone like me can rush into. I want to know the ins and outs of everything even before I try. But the tapings were being made today and I knew that I had to do good or I might not be able to do this.

"Ok are you ready for this?" Feather asked from beside me.

"Are you ready for this because you will be on air too that is what you get for being my assistant you know." I said to her and she nodded.

"Nothing but five by five and that is good enough for me. Now let's get in there before they send the guys looking for us. We both know they wouldn't mind throwing us over their shoulders like cavemen." Feather said and I laughed before I opened the door and walked into the back area where Raw was airing tonight.

"Thank God we were about to send the guys to go look for you." Shane said as he rushed over to us.

"Why is it always the guys?" I asked him and he laughed.

"We know that they will find you. It's like they have radar for you two." Shane said as he walked with us to an office that we were already heading too.

"There you two are." Vince said with a smile and I looked at him.

"What do you got planned?" I asked him and he smiled.

"I think that you should go on air tonight and surprise everyone. What do you say about that?" He asked me and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"I don't think so." I said to him and he laughed.

"Come on you can sit with King all night and get gifts from the guys?" He asked me and I looked at Feather.

"Only if she can be with me." I said to him and he cheered.

"Feather it looks like you will be on air too." He said to her and she went pale.

"I agreed to the tapings not going on air tonight." She said and I looked at her.

"I need you there you know I can't do this alone. Plus I want my best friend out there with me. You will do great I swear all you got to do is sit there and watch the matches. I'll do all the talking." I said to her.

"You promise?" She asked me and I nodded.

"I promise." I said to her and she smiled.

"Ok then I will do it." She said to us and I clapped my hands because I was actually getting excited about it now.

"Great now let's do a taping where Shane and Stephanie are talking to you two in the hallway before they lead you out to the commentary area?" Vince asked me and I nodded.

I don't like what you are wearing it shows nothing and makes you look like you are trying to hide your body. So we are off to wardrobe." Vince said to me and I sighed.

"I don't like what you guys plan to put me in. Don't think I don't know what you are trying to do so let's compromise here and allow me to wear a shirt of one of the wrestlers and I'll wear whatever pants you want me too. I'll even tie the shirt up to show some skin so what do you say?" I asked them.

"I say that is more than we thought you would let us do so let's do it but later on we will be getting you into dresses." Vince said to me and I shook my head.

"No way." I said to him and he laughed.

.......

When we got done with wardrobe I was wearing one of Jeff Hardy's shirts tied a little past my breast and a tight pair of purple leather pants that seem to be painted on me. I didn't mind them at all and it felt like they were made for me. Which they most likely were. "Damn girl you look great now let's get you to makeup and get that hair and face done so we can do this."

"Thanks Shane." I said as I walked with him to the makeup area.

"Here she is Jamie you do what you do best for her." Shane said to the makeup woman.

"No problem." Jamie said as I sat down and looked at her.

"You don't wear makeup do you?" She asked and I shook my head no.

"Good then this will be easy without you telling me this is how you do it and stuff like this. Plus you have great skin so we won't need a lot of makeup. Time will fly by when I'm done with you." She said to her as she got what she needed out.

.......

I was walking down the hall when I saw her sitting with her back to me. I haven't seen her all day so I wanted to tell her hi and see what was going on with tonight for her. So I walked over and looked down at her. "Damn girl you shouldn't wear something like that around here you might get attacked."

"Are you going to attack me?" She asked me and I laughed.

"I might if they are as tight as I think they are on you." I said to her and she laughed.

"They are tighter then you think they are and I like them so no attacking me." She said as Jamie started with her eye makeup.

"I can't promise you anything but I will try." I said to her and she smiled.

"SO what are you doing tonight?" She asked me.

"I'm making a guest appearance on RAW tonight to give you a present from the deadman." I said to her and she laughed.

"Don't be too mean tonight." She said to me and I laughed at her.

"I do what the boss says and sorry to say you aren't one of them yet." I said to her as Jamie stepped away and she opened her eyes. They were bright green and Jamie did well to make them stand out even more than they already did. "You look amazing."

"Thank you Mark now I got to get my hair done. I was thinking about leaving it down but the lights are really hot so I think I'm going to have them have it half down and half up. What do you think about that?" She asked me and I looked at her.

"Hair down." I said to her and she smiled.

"Fine but just for you." She said to me and I couldn't help but smile at that. She was doing something just for me and I liked it.

......

I looked down at the suit that they had laid out for me and shook my head. "There is no way I am wearing that."

"But you are her assistant you have to look the part." Stephanie said to me and I laughed.

"She would kill me if I walked out in that." I said to her.

"Are you sure about that?" She asked me.

"The one thing about Karma that no one gets is if you don't feel like yourself around her then she doesn't feel like herself around you. I don't wear stuff like that and if I wore that out there she wouldn't be able to be comfortable out there. I need something like I'm use to wearing. Something that says Feather and none of these do." I said to her and she nodded.

"I guess you will have to go to wardrobe and see what they got in there for you but I don't know if you have anything that won't out shine her and that is what we are trying to stop. You are hot enough and she is too but you have the hotness that says look at me when hers says look twice. With you there no one is going to look twice if you know what I am trying to say." She asked me and I nodded.

"Ok so jeans and a shirt will work. That is what I wear all the time." I said to her and she nodded.

"That is fine now let's get you dressed and go and see how Karma is coming along with what she is wearing and everything." Stephanie said before I was loaded down with jeans and shirts.

......

**"Miss Wright! Miss Wright come this way!!!" Stephanie shouted and Hope walked around the group of guys and headed towards her with someone following close behind her. **

**"Sorry about that they heard that you were coming tonight so they wanted to make sure that you knew that you were welcomed here." Stephanie said when Hope stopped in front of her.**

**"It's quite alright. It's been a while since I have seen so many good looking guys. So what are we starting with tonight?" Hope asked her.**

**"Well, Miss Wright we thought that it would be nice if you sat with commentary tonight after all it is your first night here." Stephanie said to her.**

**"Call me Hope please. And this sounds like fun. Feather dear make sure that you mark down the guys that I told you too please." Hope said as she turned to look at her assistant.**

**"Of course Hope." Feather said with a smile and nodded.**

**"Is she here sis?" Shane asked as he came through the crowd.**

**"Right here Shane." Stephanie said to him as he got to them. **

**"Thank god it's so good to finally meet you I'm a huge fan when I can read it's your books I read." He said as he held out his hand and she took it.**

**"Thank you that is very nice to hear from you." Hope said to him as he shook her hand. **

**"Alright we must get you to the commentary table soon because the show is already starting. Let's head there now. Your assistant can say back here." Shane said to her.**

**"No Feather goes where I go." Hope said and Feather gave a nod. **

**"Ok then let's get you two out there and seated shall we?" HE asked her as he offered her his arm and she took.**

**.....**

"That was better then the last two takes and I think we are going to use this one. We will just make it shorter and run it." Vince said to us and we nodded.

"I didn't realize how much went into this. I am tired already and it ain't even lunch yet." I said to them and they laughed.

"You are doing great for a first timer and by time you are done here you will be a pro at it." Shane said to me and I smiled.

"So what song do you want to come out to?" Stephanie asked me and I looked at her.

"Spellbound." I said to her and she smiled.

"Good choice and we have rights to it too. This is great that you picked it I think that it fits what we are going to be doing perfectly." She said to me and I nodded.

"I thought so too that was why I picked it." I said to her and she laughed.

"Great minds think alike." She said and I laughed.

"That they do now how about something to eat and some coffee?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Now that sounds like a plan." She said before we all headed towards the area to get coffee.


	10. RAW

"Alright we will be taking you out in a moment to sit with King and Cole. I know that you will do great so don't worry about anything. Just talk when you want to and act natural. Be yourself and the fans will love you." Shane said to me and I looked at him.

"I don't know about this. I feel sick." I said to him and he laughed.

"Don't worry you will forget all about the cameras when you get out there. Just don't cuss and we all will be fine." He said to me and I nodded.

"You look great by the way." He said to me and I laughed.

"Thank you." I said as he offered me his arm.

I took it and Stephanie walked up to us. "Let's do this."

"Are you ready Feather?" I called behind me and she laughed.

"I'm doing fine you are the one that I am worried about. You are pale. Are you sure about this?" She asked me and I nodded. I wanted to do this. I really did but I wasn't feeling good.

"How is your blood sugar?" She asked me and I looked at her before my knees buckled.

"I would have to say very low." I said to her and she sighed.

"Good thing I know you." She said as she took out a candy bar.

"You are trying to get me wired." I said to her and she laughed.

"I'd rather have you wired then like this." She said as she handed me the candy bar.

"You guys will have to wait a moment for her to eat this and her color to come back." Feather said to them.

"We can't wait long." Shane said to her.

"You will wait however long it takes her or she won't go out tonight. Do you get that one?" Feather asked him and I knew that she was getting mad. No one messed with my health and no one was going to make me do anything when I wasn't feeling well.

"Don't bite his head off he has a show to run." I said to her between bites.

"And I have to worry over your health because you don't." She said to me.

"Fine but be nice." I said to her and she laughed.

"That was me being nice." She said to me and I nodded because she was right.

It took three minutes for us to get to the black curtain and ready to go out. "Ok I'm ready."

**Third person view…**

**Shane and Stephanie walked out from the back and the crowd went wild. "Everyone we have a guest tonight that will be touring with the WWE for the next few months."**

**"That is right Shane. She has been voted in and now here she is everyone Hope Wright!!!" Stephanie said and Hope walked out. **

**They walked down past the ring and to the commentary table where King and Cole were standing up. Feather followed behind everyone and sat down in a steel chair near the table but not where she could be talked to. "I can't believe it the one and only Hope Wright here. Cole can you believe how beautiful that she is?"**

**"I can King." Cole said as she sat down beside King and shook his hand.**

**"It's great to be here with you two. Two of my favorite commentators. Believe me when I say this is a dream come true." Hope said to them.**

**"I bet you haven't been so close to the action before have you?" King asked her and she smiled.**

**"I can't say that I have." She said to him as Stephanie and Shane walked back up the ramp.**

**After they disappeared Hope looked around and smiled at the fans. "I think that this is a great dream come true for me."**

**"That is nice to hear. I know that you have some fans yourself here. I just wonder what they are going to do when they see you out here." King said to her.**

**"I don't know but it looks like we are about to find out." She said as Randy's entrance started to play.**

**Randy walked out and to the ring without even looking at her and got in. When he was in he glared around until he seen her. That was when he walked over to the other side of the ropes. He stared at her like she was a piece of meat and smirked at her. Then he got down and out of the ring walking towards her. When he got over to her she stood up and he stared down at her. You are hot was mouthed to her and she winked at him. "Well, well look at this Hope Wright as I live and breathe. I didn't think that you would come. Thought that you were smart enough to stay away. But it seems redheads don't know where they aren't wanted." **

**"You may scare others but I'm not scared of you. You are actually one of my favorites and I'm not afraid to say that either." Hope said as she trailed her hand up one of his arms.**

**The smirk got wider and she winked at him again. "You think you can handle the Legend?"**

**"Do you think that you can handle me?" She asked him.**

**"Question is do I want to handle you?" He said to her and she smiled at him.**

**"Well, when you know the answer to that question come see me again big boy. Until then why don't you get going on your match?" She asked him before she moved to sit down but he grabbed her arms and pulled her into a forceful kiss.**

**When Randy let her go she looked dazed and fell into her seat like her knees went weak. "WOW!"**

**"I have never seen Randy act that way before have you King?" Cole asked and King shook his head.**

**"Never." King said to him.**

**Hope didn't say anything as John Cena made his way out to the ring. When he got to the ring he circled around it and stopped right in front of her. That was when he placed his hat on her head and smiled at her. "Welcome to the WWE." **

**"Thank you Cena." She said to him and he winked at her before he slid into the ring and tossed his shirt into the crowd.**

**"They do make them like they use to." Hope said to them and they laughed.**

**"I don't know about you but I like Puppies and you have a great set if I do say so myself." King said to Hope and she laughed. **

**"Why thank you King." She said to him as she watched the two in the ring lock up.**

**"Looks like Randy is pissed over Cena giving you his hat. I wonder what he would have done if he gave you a kiss as well?" King asked her and she laughed.**

**"I would have to say that I don't know. Randy doesn't own me and he may think that he can own me but I don't get owned I do the owning." She said to them and they both looked at her.**

**"I don't own people that is just cruel but you know what I mean." She said to them and they nodded.**

**John won after Cody and Ted ran out and hit him from behind and when they went to get chairs Hope stood up and smiled at them. They both looked at her unsure for a moment and then headed towards her. When they got to her she grabbed them each by an arm and pulled them down to where only they could hear her. Whatever she said to them must of pissed them off because they shook her off and started to sneer down at her. It seemed to not faze her as she sat down and pointed behind them. When they turned around HHH was standing there with a sledge hammer and hit Cody in the chest before he started at Ted with it. **

**That was when HHH saw her and stopped. "Damn you're hot! How would you like to play the game?" **

**"Aren't you married?" She asked him with a wink.**

**"What she don't know won't hurt her." He said to her.**

**"You are a bad boy aren't you?"She asked him and he winked at her.**

**"Only if you want me to be." He said before he was pushed into her.**

**The girl that walked down was up and pulling Hunter off her before anyone else could act. She got down on her knees and looked at Hope. "Are you ok?"**

**"Just got the wind knocked out of me I'll be fine." Hope said to her as she tried to sit up.**

**When she felt the pain in her back she looked at Feather. "Do you think they'll let me do the rest of the show from here?"**

**"How bad does it hurt?" Feather asked her.**

**"Locked up." She said to her and Feather waved over the EMT's.**

**"Her back is locked up and she has back problems. Spinal Bifida." Feather said to the EMT's and they nodded as she moved out of the way.**

**"Hope? Are you ok baby doll?" Hunter asked as he looked down at her.**

**"I'll be fine but I feel sorry for Randy when Feather gets a hold of him." She said and he smiled at that as he followed them down after they got her on the stretcher.**

When they pushed me past the curtains Stephanie and Shane were right there trying to make sure that I was ok. "Are you alright doll?"

"Don't worry about me I'm going to be fine. Just make sure that Feather doesn't hurt Randy too much." I said to them as the EMT's pushed me past them.

My back locked up all the time and it was going to be fine and I knew it. Feather was over reacting like always when it came to me. But I guess that is what little sisters are for. "Did you hit your head?"

"No." I said to them.

"Are you in pain?" They asked.

"In waves it comes and goes." I said to them and they nodded as they wrote it all down.

When they got to the trainer's room they pushed me in and I smiled because I hated hospitals. "Walter got one for ya."

"I saw what happened Miss Wright. What are you feeling?" He asked me as they unstrapped me.

"My back is locked up nothing more. It happens all the time. All I need to do is allow myself to relax." I said to him and he nodded.

"I think you should let me look at it to make sure there is nothing else wrong." He said to me and I sighed.

"Fine but I want to be back out there soon." I told him.

"I don't think that you are going back out there tonight." He said to me and I looked at him like he was stupid.

"Watch me." I said as I rolled over to allow him to look at my back.

"Karma!" Mark called as he rushed into the room and looked at me.

"I'm fine Mark." I said to him as Walter started to push in certain areas on my back.

"Are you sure that was one hell of a fall." He said as he kneeled in front of me so I could see his face.

"There is nothing wrong just a locked back. I swear it sweetie." I said to him and he nodded with relief in his eyes.

"She is right nothing but a lock up. She should be able to head back out in a few moments." Walter said to him.

"She isn't going back out there." Mark said to him and I looked at him like who the fuck are you to say what I can and can't do.

"What?" I growled and he looked down at me.

"I said you aren't going back out there." He said to me and I laughed.

"My father is dead Mark and believe me when I say this you don't want to piss me off. I will be going back out there and no one not even Feather is going to stop me." I said to him and he looked like he was getting pissed.

"Like hell you are. I knew that it was a bad idea to go out there anyways but damn it I know for damn sure that you aren't going back out there. I already made that clear to everyone." Feather hissed as she walked into the room.

"You are so fucking fired." I growled at her and I heard her take in a deep breath.

"You wouldn't." She said to me.

"I know my fucking limits Feather. I'm not a child and you will not treat me like one. None of you will and if you try to then yes I will fucking fire you just like that. I know that you love me but damn it this is my life not yours." I said to her and she sighed because she knew that I was right in what I said.

"I think you both need to leave so she can relax. If she doesn't she won't be going anywhere but the hospital." Walter said to them and they both left.

"Thank you." I said to him and he nodded.

"No problem sweetie. Just know that they are just worried about you. I will make sure the EMT's are always there around you so if this happens again we will be quicker about it." He said to me and I smiled a real smile.

…

"You want to help me kill someone?" I asked Mark as we left the room and he smiled.

"I would be more than happy to." Mark said before we both left in search of Randy.

Cena saw us and pointed the way to the locker room and we both thanked him before we disappeared in the direction that he pointed.

When we found the right room I knocked softly as Mark leaned against the wall beside the door so he wasn't seen when it opened. Cody opened the door and looked at me with wide eyes. "How is she doing?"

"She will be ok but I don't know about Randy. Do you know where he is?" I asked him sweetly.

"He is in the shower at the moment would you like to come in and wait for him?" He asked me and I nodded.

I walked in and to Cody's surprise Mark followed me in. "I think I'll just go to catering so you guys can talk to him alone."

"I think that is a good idea." Mark said to him and he rushed out of the door just as the water shut off.

Mark walked over and stood where the door would open when the person walked out and waited as I sat down on the bench and waited. When Randy walked out and saw me he sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't realize they were so close. I wouldn't have done it if I thought that they were. I swear I didn't meant to hurt her."

"It doesn't matter you all were warned about her. You all were told that I would kick your ass if she got hurt by one of you and now you are going to get your ass kicked. Isn't that right Mark?" I asked and Mark grabbed him by the back of his neck.

"That's right Feather." Mark growled as he looked down at Randy.

Randy was pale and trying to get away from him but it wasn't working. "You might as well take it like a man."

"It was a accident I swear it man." Randy said to him.

"What about that kiss?" Mark growled down at him and I hid my smile. I knew that was why he was there but it didn't matter.

"Stephanie told me to." Randy said to him and I laughed at them.

"Do you always do what you are told?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Then too bad for you." Mark said as he went to pick him up.

"Leave him alone Mark you aren't her man yet." I said to him and he looked at me.

"He kissed her! No one but me should be kissing her." He said to me.

"It was for the show. If it was real life I would tell you to tear him a new one. Just think with the storyline she got there is a lot of kissing going to happen and ain't any of it going to be coming from you." I said to him and he growled.

He dropped Randy to his feet and glared at me. "That glare may work on others but it doesn't work on me now let's go see how relaxed Hope is."

…

When I felt my back unlock I sighed in relief and sat up. Walter looked at me and smiled. "I'm glad that you are ok."

"You aren't the only one." I said to him and he laughed as he helped me off the stretcher.

"So do you want to wait for Feather to go back out or do you want to go back out now?" Shane said as he walked into the room.

"I thought that Feather told you that I wasn't going back out?" I asked him.

"Until I hear it from you I don't believe it." He said to me and I smiled.

"Good because Feather can watch back here. I'm ready when you are." I said to him.


End file.
